


Howl

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Howl

“S-Sanosuke!” Saitou gasped, arching his back. He was on his hands and knees, fisting the futon as Sanosuke snapped his hips into him, over and over and over and… 

Sanosuke groaned, moving faster, moving harder. Saitou’s fingers ached from gripping the bedding too hard, his knuckles were white, but he couldn’t let go. So close to the edge, his body strung tight as Sanosuke took him with fervour and passion and abandon. 

It was so hot, his kimono pulled down and pooled around his middle, obi loose and Saitou’s toes curled, Sanosuke’s hips slamming into him, his sac slapping him and he just wanted to touch himself to know completion but— 

Sanosuke drove into him even harder, forcing him down before grabbing him by the base of the skull and yanking his head back by the hair. Sanosuke’s eyes were dark with lust, lips parted as he panted. Saitou licked at his own dry lips, keeping eye contact as he was drawn back, like a bow, arching more than was comfortable, but he didn’t care. Sanosuke’s cock dragged over the most sensitive parts of him, the head pushing into that spot that drove him wild, had him jerking and groaning and moaning. 

“Spill!” Sanosuke commanded and Saitou’s eyes opened wide, arched and howling as his cock obeyed, his entire body spasming as he climaxed, Sanosuke driving into him once more, giving off a low moan and Saitou felt warmth seeping out of his hole, rolling down his sac.


End file.
